Fantasmic story Idea
by PaigeTurner91
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts/Epic Mickey inspired fanfic idea tentatively called "Fantasmic" I'm writing with a friend. If you have any ideas, advice, or tips, please let me know!


Fantasmic

* * *

My friend and I are creating a Disney fanfic similar to Kingdom Hearts: our characters travel through different Disney worlds, fighting enemies and saving the worlds from a force bent on not only destroying the Disney worlds, but reality as well.

Basic Premise: The Disney worlds are in danger because of today's world-its harshness and cynicality are causing children to "grow up" too fast, thus causing them to stop believing in magic and dreams. Without this belief, an evil overarching entity (yet unnamed) was created, the Disney worlds are under attack, and the Disney Villains are attempting to take over not over the Disney worlds, but reality as well.

Seeing the danger, Yen Sid (of the_ Fantasia _segment "_The Sorcerer's Apprentice"_) summoned two girls from the real world into the Disney realms to combine their talents to save them and restore the balance of good to return home.

* * *

Here are our character's profiles:

This is mine:

Name: Matilda Fletcher

Portrayed and Voiced By: Brittany Smyers

Gender: Female

Age: 18 1/2

Home World: Earth

Affiliation: Good

Height: 4'10"

Weight: 121 lbs

Build: Thin, yet short

Hair: Brown Eyes: Hazel

Physical and Personality Profile

Appearance And Personality: Matilda is short (4' 11") and thin (121 lbs). Enemies will often underestimate her, believing her to be weak and younger then she really is, but she can be quite strong and agile. She has reddish-brown hair, hazel eyes, and has a pair of glasses. She speaks in a slightly high-pitched voice, and when she gets excited, her voice gets higher.

She usually wears a light blue newsboy cap, a light blue sleeve tee printed with scrollwork, a large crown, and glitter accents on the front. There's an attached vest front with four buttons and a tie in the back. She wears a blue denim skirt, black capri leggings with stretchy lace trim on leg on the openings, and black, blue, and pink sneakers. She speaks in a slightly high-pitched voice, and when she gets excited, her voice gets higher. She also has two slightly large front teeth. She also carries a shoulder bag to hold her magic spellbook and wand given to her by Yen Sid.

Cheerful, adventuresome, reckless, brave, intelligent, creative, bright, talkative, eccentric, quirky, compassionate, caring, and always wearing her heart on her sleeve, Matilda's not like "everybody else". She's generally friendly to everyone she meets, although sometimes unintentionally loud and overly talkative. At times it seems like she's strange due to this, but that's what attracts some people to her, while chasing others away. She doesn't really make any close friends, but once she finally gets close to someone, only a Golden Retriever could rival her loyalty.

She is capable of boundless enthusiasm, though often at inappropriate times. She is genuinely surprised when she is rude or uncouth. Charismatic and manic with boundless energy, she has a capacity for righteous anger.

She's somewhat shy and insecure because she's trying to find her place in the world. This causes her to want everyone's approval, especially from people who she holds in high regard.

She also has a bit of a temper -should someone mess with her friends or cross her the wrong way, she makes it very clear to his or her face-although she won't try to rip off someone's head. While she may appear to be childlike and jocular (and doesn't really want to fight), when the stakes are raised, she will rise to the challenge.

One you get to know her, you can see she's just an outgoing, yet socially awkward young woman. She's a very quirky individual with a tendency to rant and rave excitedly about the things she loves -usually books, old movies, and music.

Though she's far from stupid, Matilda can be like an absent-minded professor, highly gullible, and oblivious to what should be obvious, but she doesn't let her enemies fool her easily. Despite her good nature, she sometimes holds long grudges. Matilda is also often quick to anger whenever she's confused and can be somewhat childish at times. She can also be seen as quite impulsive, as she tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. While simple-minded at times, she has a strong sense of justice.

Weapon: Due to her supposed magical prowess, Yen Sid gives her a magic spellbook and wand that she learns to use over the course of the adventure.

Likes: Food, listening to music, singing and playing D.D.R, books, reading, playing video games, reading, learning about almost anything, and drawing.

Dislikes: Nightmares, injustice, her friends being hurt in any way, bad singers, people being treated differently, and jerks.

Hobbies: Singing, participating in theater productions, playing DDR, reading, and writing

Contents of Matilda's messenger bag: An iPod Touch, iPod charger, several notebooks filled with her own stories and music, a journal to record things, several books, two mechanical pencils, two pens, a container with extra lead, an eraser, a small micro fiber cloth to clean her glasses, and her cell phone.

* * *

This is my friend's:

Name: Abby Driscoll Portrayed and Voiced By: Brittanie Spathe

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Home World: Earth

Affiliation: Good

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 120 lbs

Build: Thin

Hair: Brown Eyes: Hazel

Physical and Personality Profile

Appearance And Personality: She has brown hair and grey eyes.

She usually wears a Van Halen "5150" album t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and black army boots. She also has a fuzzy white and black bracelet on her right wrist.

She's more of the rational one in the friendship between herself and Matilda. When Matilda's rushing into things, Abby's the one to reel her in.

She's a bit more quiet then Matilda, but is still outspoken when she needs to be. she's not insecure like Matilda is, and is the one to make Matilda feel better.

her artistic qualities are the reason she was called on to save the Disney worlds-with them, she can help restore the worlds back to their former glory.

Weapon: Due to her artistic abilities in the real world, Yen Sid gave her a magical colored pencil and eraser (that changes color) that allows her to color things in, deconstruct the environment, create things, and turn some enemies to good.

Likes: cats, listening to music, singing drawing, books, reading.

Dislikes: Nightmares, injustice, her friends being hurt in any way, bad singers, people being treated differently, and jerks.

Hobbies: Singing, reading, and writing.


End file.
